32nd Tenkaichi Budōkai Saga (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
The '32nd Tenkaichi Budōkai Saga (第32回天下一武道アーク) ' is the third Saga in the Dragon Ball SF fan-manga series. It covers Goku and the Z fighter's participation in the Junior and Adult Division of the 32nd Tenkaichi Budōkai. The Fan-manga chapters are currently being worked on and released on Deviantart and TheOtaku by Nikon23, himself. Volume 4 - Junior Division Summary: On the 30th anniversary of the Cell Games, A Tenkaichi Budōkai being held within Mr. Satan's honor! With Goku and the Z Fighters competing in the Adult Division, the younger Fighters all compete against one another in the Junior Division! The First Round of the Junior Division begins! Chapter 19 "Return to Papaya Island!" On May 17, Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Mai, Bullla, Chalot and Giru are aboard a capsule ship seen traveling to Papaya Island. Later on the Island, Goku and the Other are all seen traveling to Papaya Island to compete in the upcoming Tenkaichi Budōkai. After registering the Goku and the others later change into their Fighting attires and prepare for the preliminaries. Bulma and the others all join Mr. Satan in his sky-box to observe the matches. As Maaku, Yincha, Kuri, Gochan and Chalot prepare to compete in the Junior Division, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Pan, Aple, Krillin, Trunks, Piccolo, Goten, Tien and Yamcha prepare to compete in the preliminaries of the Adult Division. Chapter 20 "The Preliminaries Begin!" After learning that Fighters from Universe 6 are also going to compete in the 32nd Tenkaichi Budōkai from Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo, the first group from Universe 6 are revealed to be Pilina, Caulifla and Kale . After learning that Cabba, Hit and the others won't be competing they are introduced to three other warriors from Universe 6, Indra, Arctic and Wrath. As The Preliminaries for Adult Division took place, Yamcha and Tein are eliminated from competing. and later join Bulma, Bullla, and the others in the sky-box. The former Announcer's Grandson, Akira is introduced and the Junior Division of the 32nd Tenkaichi Budōkai begins. Chapter 21 "The Junior Division Begin!" In The first match of the Junior Division, Yincha and Kazu compete against one another. Yincha manages to defeat Kazu with a Kiai attack from one punch causing him to be blown off his feet to fall out of bound of the ring resulting in Yincha winning by ring out. In the sky-box, Yamcha and the others are seen observing the matches. In the second match of the Junior Division, Kuri and Hoshi compete against one another. At the start of the match both are seen predicted and blocking each others attacks for a moment. Yajirobe is seen in the crowd observing the match while eating. Hoshi is revealed to be from Yajoribe's Warrior tribe. Kuri launchas a right stong kick and Hoshi blocks the kick with his left arm. Hoshi then lands a fast chop to Kuri's face causing him to stagger backwards in pain and shock. Out of options, Hoshi launches a Ki Blast called Ka Blam towards Kuri. While being hit by the Ka Balm, Kuri is being pushed backwards towards the opposite of the ring by the ki attack. Suddenly Kuri uses a Barrier to shatter the Ka Balm and save himself from falling out of the ring leaving Yincha impress as observes from outside the ring. enraged, Hoshi charges head on towards Kuri in a blind rage. Kuri launches a Blasting Bullet knocking Hoshi out of the ring leaving Kuri to win by ring out. Chapter 22 "The Best of the Children!" In the third match of the Junior Division, Kagyu and Ido prepare to fight against one another. Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Aple, Pan, Krillin and Majuub have made it through the Preliminaries and are observing the matches of the Junior Division on a balcony above the audience. As The match begins, both Kagyu and Ido are seen raising their ki. Kagyu charges head on while Ido prepares from his arrival while in a fighting stance. Kagyu delivers a strong left punch to Ido's face but it causes minor damage. Ido then land and charges and both of them collide into one another with a strike attack. Ido delivers a strong punch to Kagyu's face causing him to stagger back in pain and rage. Kagyu launches a Masenko towards the ground causing him to be push upward off the ring into the air as his blast hits the ring floor much to Ido's confusion. As the the blast resurface and comes up from underground, Ido manages to avoid the ki attack only to be punch in the face from behind and knocked out the ring, with Kagyu winning by ring out. After the Ring's minor damage is repaired, the fourth match of the Junior Division take place between Ikoda and Gochan. During the start of the match. Ikoda tries to throw a sneak attack but Gochan blocks it easily and counter with a punch to Ikoda's face causing him to faint and collapse. Gochan wins the match by Knock out. Chapter 23 "Road to Victory!" In the fifth match of the Junior Division, Gomen and Land fight against each other. Gomen wins the match against Lang and goes on the the next round of the Junior Division. As Pan and the others wonder who will compete against one another the next match begins. In the sixth match of the Junior Division, Mongo and Maakku fight against one another. Maaku is announced to the crowd to as the grandson of Mr. Satan along with Mongo begin introduced as a Grandson of Wild Tiger. A flashback of the 27th Tenkaichi Budōkai occurs with Wild Tiger being blown our of the ring by Good Buu's Flame Shower Breath. Another flashback occurs of the 28th Tenkaichi Budōkai, with Aple and his family observing the match among the crowd in the audience. Pan is seen slapping Wild Tiger putting him into a daze and she is last seen charging towards him in mid air until the flashback ends and returns to the present. Videl wonders if her father had anything to do with this match-up and he assures her that it's just a coincidence. Goku, Krillin and the others encourage Maaku to do his best. The match begins and Mongo prepared to charge but suddenly Maakr vanish and reappears in front of Mongo using rapid movement landing a punch to Mongo's gut causing him to faint and collapse. Maaku wins the match by Knock out. Chapter 24 "Chalot's Debut!" In the seventh match of the Junior Division, Sukoi and Pear compete against one another. Every attack Pear throws Sukoi manages to counter of block it. When Sukoi counter with his own attack, Pear manages to avoid causing Suoki to use a Explosive wave to knock her out the ring and win the match by ring out. Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Pan, Trunks, Goku and the others are seen observing the matches and Bulma and the others are seen observing while in the sky-box. The eight match of the Junior Division of between Jiro and Chalot. during the start of the match, before Jiroc ould even fight, Chalot quickly closes in with a back kick to Kiro's chest knocking him out. Chalot wins the match by knock out. In the next round, Yincha and Kuri are to fight against one another in the Junior Division. Piccolo suggests in this round, the matches will become more interesting. While entering the round, both Kuri and Yincha vow not to hold back agains t one naothe rdoing their match. The chapter ends with the matach about to start. Volume 5 - Junior Champion Summary: The Junior Division continues as the younger Z Fighters compete against one another in the 32nd Tenkaichi Budōkai. With the Junior Division reaching the Finals, only one of them will come out strong enough to become the New Junior World Champion! Chapter 25 "A Battle between Best Friends!" TBA Gallery Dragon Ball SF Volume 4 Page 0.jpg|Dragon Ball SF Volume 4 (Front Cover) Dragon Ball SF Volume 4 Page 49.jpg|Dragon Ball SF Volume 4 (Back Cover) Dragon Ball SF Volume 5 Page 0.jpg|Dragon Ball SF Volume 5 (Front Cover) Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball SF Sagas Category:Dragon Ball Extended Universe (Nikon23) Category:Fan Fiction